


friendsgiving (90s edition)

by eg1701



Series: 90s reddie for the soul [9]
Category: IT (1990)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stanley Uris Lives, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: The Losers have Thanksgiving together in New York
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: 90s reddie for the soul [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800730
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	friendsgiving (90s edition)

**Author's Note:**

> part one of two thanksgiving specials to celebrate almost reaching ten fics in this series. 
> 
> do not ask me how stan is not dead. i do not have the answers. i just wanted him to be.

It had been Bill and Audra who had planned the dinner, a separate room at a New York City restaurant, and Richie and Eddie had been fashionably late, and thus the last to arrive.  


“Now the party can start,” Richie said, sauntering in, “Hello Losers.”  


“Beep beep Richie,” Bill said, his arm around Audra, leaning against one of the tables. She looked much better than the last time Eddie had seen her.  


(Though, he probably also looked better than the last time she had seen him, so it evened out in the end.)  


“Sorry,” Eddie said, rolling his eyes, “The traffic was hell. Hi Bevvie.”  


Bev came over and hugged him tight, and he kissed both her cheeks.  


There was lots of hugging and kissing. He distinctly heard Richie making fun of Ben’s new beard, as he hugged Audra.  


Bill clinked his glass, and stood up straighter, “Now that Richie and Eddie have decided to grace us with their presence-”  


“Save the comedy for me Denbrough,” Richie called, picking up one of the wine glasses.  


“You call that comedy?” Mike said, elbowing him fondly.  


Richie put a hand on his chest and shook his head sadly, “Not you too Mikey.”  


“Richie shut it,” Bill said, despite the fact that he was laughing, “I just wanted to thank everybody for coming. It’s been a tough year. For all of us. But this is the first of many very happy holidays we are going to have together. I’m glad all of you could come and I’m, well, I’m thankful for all of you.”  


“Aw,” Ben went over and slung an arm around his shoulder, “We’re thankful for you too Big Bill.”  


Bill turned bright red and looked down at his wine.  


“Please,” Audra said, motioning towards the table, “The meal will be out soon. Sit and enjoy the wine. It’s good to be in friendly company.”  


Everybody found seats, squeezing around the table and fixing napkins and glasses and reaching over each other. Eddie remembered the dinner they had had in Derry, but there was no tension now, no threat hanging over them like an axe about to drop. And Stan was there, with his lovely wife. They’d met, briefly, before, but Eddie thought she seemed kind. He was looking forward to getting to know her.  


This could be truly, just a friendly reunion. Nothing more.  


He felt Richie put a hand on his knee, all while loudly making fun of Stan’s moustache.  


“You two look the same,” Bill said, motioning between the two of them, “You could be twins.”  


“Please,” Stan put up a hand, “Don’t encourage him.”  


“Bevvie,” Eddie said, rolling his eyes and turning his attention to his other side, “How are you feeling?”  


Bev put a gentle hand on her stomach and smiled, “Pretty good. The first month or so was pretty bad, it all happened too quickly.”  


She glanced fondly at Ben and then returned her attention to Eddie.  


“He’s going to be a good dad,” she said softly. Ben seemed to be describing his latest building to Audra who was watching, slightly confused.  


“And you’re going to be a _good_ mother,” Eddie replied, “And I think I might be an alright uncle myself.”  


Bev laughed, “I think so too. But tell me Eddie, I need to win a bet.”  


“A bet?” he frowned, “What about?”  


She nodded, and nodded towards Richie, “So? How’re things?”  


“Oh,” Eddie felt himself blush, embarrassing as that was, “Good.”  


She looked as if she was going to say more, but the food was brought out, and plates were passed around. She shook her head and he shrugged. He knew where she was going, and it wasn’t that he minded that Bev had figured it out. They’d already agreed it would be fine to tell the other Losers now. They’d enjoyed a few months of quiet, alone. Eddie figured they’d probably moved a little fast, but Eddie couldn’t shake the feeling that he had nearly thirty years to make up for. That wasn’t really true, and he also knew that. But he wanted to have spent those years with Richie, now that he remembered him.  


But he knew they’d tell the Losers eventually, and now seemed like a good enough time.  


“So, Mike,” Ben asked across the table, “Anybody we should expect at Christmastime?”  


Mike chuckled, “Maybe so Ben. Not sure yet.”  


“Oh yeah Mikey?” Richie said, “Exciting. Tell her you have several friends to vouch for how great you are, if she doesn’t know.”  


Ben rolled his eyes, “If _you’re_ vouching for somebody Rich, I’m not sure I want to meet them.”  


“You hurt me deeply Haystack,” Richie shook his head, “After everything we’ve been through together.”  


“I mean it with love Richie,” Ben assured him.  


“You’re gonna make me blush Ben,” Richie said and Eddie chuckled.  


“Well what about you?” Mike asked, looking at Richie, “You bringing anybody to Christmas?”  


“Haven’t you heard? I’m spoken for.”  


“You’re seeing somebody Richie?” Bev asked, and Eddie thought her tone said she knew exactly what she was asking. Eddie guessed that she was probably betting on them having gotten together. He wondered if she’d figured it out before him, “Who?”  


“Oh they’re a real one Bevvie,” he said, everyone paid attention to him. Eddie knew Richie liked the attention, but he thought Richie seemed slightly uncomfortable. Eddie returned the motion from earlier and put a hand on his knee under the table, “I mean it’s actually Eddie, so you knew that.”  


“Damn it,” Ben said, reaching for his wallet, “I’d bet you hadn’t admitted it yet. You owe me ten bucks Rich.”  


Bev held out her hand for her winnings, “Thank you.”  


Stan leaned back and put an arm around Patty’s chair, “I knew that’s who you were talking about when we were kids.”  


“You did not know that,” Richie said, “You thought I was talking about that girl that lived down the street from me.”  


Stan shook his head, “I knew. And you can’t prove otherwise can you?”  


“I’m happy for you two,” Bill said, “I’m happy for all of us.”  


“You’re supposed to say you’re thankful,” Eddie said, “It’s Thanksgiving Bill.”  


***  


The dinner had gone late, and they hadn’t gotten back to the hotel until nearly ten thirty, after countless promises to visit and call and that they’d see each other next month, and they slept in late the next morning.  


When Eddie woke up, he heard Richie in the shower, and saw the cheap hotel coffee cup on the nightstand. He sighed, and sat up, taking a long sip. It was lukewarm now, but not half bad.  


With a sigh, he reached out and picked up the phone, dialing his mother’s number. It was a habit now, but it was almost Thanksgiving after all, and they wouldn’t be in LA for the holiday. He didn’t want her to call and think something had happened. It was best to call her now, with Thanksgiving tomorrow, and wish her the best now.  


She picked up after two rings.  


“Hello?”  


“Hello Ma.”  


“Eddie dear, I was going to call you later today.”  


He wasn’t sure if he was impressed or upset by how well he knew her.  


“I figured. We’re not in LA, we came to the city to see the others for Thanksgiving.”  


“Oh,” she said, and Eddie thought she sounded hurt. No, he reminded herself, not hurt. It was an act, “You’re in New York?”  


“Yes.”  


“Why don’t you come here tomorrow?” she said quickly, “It’s good to be with family on Thanksgiving.”  


He thought about it, “You don’t want Richie and I there.”  


“I’d like you here for the day Eddie. It’s going to be lonely.”  


He knew she was guilt tripping him, and he hated that it worked. Still, it worked.  


“I don’t know about that,” Eddie said, “It might be best if we don’t.”  


“I promise to be nice to him,” she replied, “I will. I’ll be nice.”  


The bathroom door opened, and Richie was dressed, and drying his hair. He smiled, and then noticed Eddie was on the phone.  


“Who is it?” he whispered.  


Eddie covered the receiver, “My mother.”  


Richie frowned, and crossed himself. Eddie looked away to avoid laughing.  


“I’ll have to ask Richie,” he said finally, “Give me a second.”  


He put the phone down and looked up.  


“What is it?” Richie asked.  


“She wants to invite us for dinner tomorrow.”  


“She’s inviting me into her home? Is she alright?”  


“Rich-”  


“Sorry,” he shook his head, “Do you want to go?”  


“I don’t know. She promised to play nice. I think she’s up to something.”  


“Do you want to go?” he asked again, “Because if you want to go so do I.”  


“Richie you don’t have to just for me.”  


“Might be fun,” Richie shrugged, “I’ve heard good things about Sonia Kasbrak’s stuffing.”  


“Are you sure?”  


Richie nodded, “Look, maybe I’ve got too much faith in things, but maybe the day has made her, like, sentimental.”  


“Probably not,” Eddie said, putting the phone back to his ear, “We’ll be there at three. See you then.”  


He hung up and they looked at each other.  


“It’ll be fine,” Richie said, not entirely believing it himself, “And if it’s not-”  


“If it’s not, maybe I just won’t pick up the phone next time I think it’s her.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks as always! this has gotten a lot of love and enjoyment and i hope it continues to. i have to do my part in contributing to the lack of miniseries only works lol. but thank you again


End file.
